1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the simulation system of a radio-controlled model airplane using the virtual reality technology, particularly, to the system which is portable and attached to the body of a trainee so that the trainee can practice navigating of a model airplane at an arbitrary location, contrary to the system of a large-sized airplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a trainee had to practice by actually flying a model airplane in order to obtain training for navigating a radio-controlled model airplane. However, this method of training has been disadvantageous in that preparation for the training is too complicated, there are many restrictions in connection with a place to get training, and equipment is easily damaged due to accidents during navigating.